


Strings like a puppet, tears of a child.

by Flooftheriver



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders is one mean dude, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Poor Virgil, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Doubt, Swearing, give Virgil all the hugs, save him roman, snek - Freeform, virgil secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooftheriver/pseuds/Flooftheriver
Summary: Deceit had more power than any of the sides realised, and the consequences of that error would come to affect Virgil in more ways than one.





	Strings like a puppet, tears of a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, the new video left me shook? Like, what? I’m stuck in a dilemma here people because I hate Deceit but I also love him do you see my problem? Anyway, this is short and dumb but oh wellll.

Roman was there, as well as Logan and Patton. They were all in front of him, and Virgil’s heart was so loud he prayed the others wouldn’t hear it.

“Virgil.” His throat was dry, and his mind was racing.

“ _Virgil_!” Voice failing him, he could only look up to three worried faces.

“It’s ok, kiddo. We’ve got you.” Arms hoisted him up, holding him steady.

“Logan, what’s wrong with him?”

“I-I don’t know. Virgil, what happened?”

He went to answer, but different words spilled in a rush from his lips, sounding a lot clearer than anything he thought he was capable of at the current moment.

“I’m fine, guys. Everything just... got the better of me, that’s all.”

No. That’s not all. What was happening?

Logan didn’t look convinced, and Patton seemed slightly scared. Roman was only watching him with a comprehensive look. Great, what problem did he have with him this time? What could he have possibly done any different from normal that ‘the prince’ didn’t like?

“Are you _sure_ , Virgil?” Patton was there, drawing his attention away from the creative persona. He huffed, not used to this much focus on himself. But he wasn’t fine, so in a way he was happy the others seemed to care.

“Yes, Dad, I’m fine. No need to be anxious, that’s my job isn’t it?”

Huh? No, he wasn’t fine. He needed to tell the others what he had seen, what he knew-

“Well, alright then. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Roman cut in. “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do for you, Virgil?’

No.

“Yes. Honestly, everything is perfectly ok now.”

He stepped to the side, away from Patton, supporting himself despite how weak he had felt mere minutes ago. What was going on?

He frowned when Logan stiffened.

“What did you say?’

Normally Logan acting like this would make Virgil nervous, but he only smiled slightly, an answer slipping out easily.

“I said that I was perfectly fine.” Then, a hint of caution he didn’t understand. “Is there something wrong with that?

“Oh, I do believe so. Virgil, you’re never ‘fine’. You’re always anxious, stressing, worrying about the future. “

Virgil stepped back, not entirely knowing why.

“So the fact that you said that, leads me to only one possible explanation.”

“Oh, really?” Stop. He didn’t understand. He knew that Logan was right… so why had he even said that?

“Yes. Hello again, Deceit.”

“Well, this went according to plan.”

“Again, surely it didn’t.”

Guys?

“You’re right and wrong. I am Virgil, but also Deceit-”

“What have you done to him? Let him go!” Roman had drawn his sword now, brandishing it in his direction. Virgil would have been touched if he wasn’t so fucking scared. Roman looked ready to murder someone, and Virgil realised that he was probably going to be that someone.

Roman, wait…

He was grabbed and dragged forwards by a fist, clenching hard around his purple hoodie. Roman held the sword to his throat, ignoring the shouts from Patton and Logan, the cool metal sending Virgil’s mind into a spin. Shitshitshit-

“You fucking let him go, or you’ll see what I can do when I’m not willing to be amiable with you, you piece of Dark Side shit.”

“Don’t worry Princey, he’s perfectly fine.” Virgil rasped out, a grin he definitely didn’t feel like wearing plastered on his face. “Try not to hurt him though, he’s able to feel that sword you’re threatening me with.” Roman’s face froze, and his sword arm dropped. He stumbled back, into the grasp of Patton.

Logan stepped forwards. “Let Virgil go. What is it you want?”

“Ah, Logan. I just adore how direct you always are. Truly one of your more redeeming qualities-”

“Answer the question, Deceit.”

Virgil grinned.

“I _definitely_ didn’t feel like messing with you all, scaring Virgil, controlling him.”

Virgil wanted to shiver in horror. So that’s what this was. Deceit was controlling him, choosing his actions like he was a puppet on a string and he could see the others had no idea how to stop it. He took a defiant step in Logan’s direction, and it felt wrong when he found pleasure in seeing him step back.

“I mean, I already knew I could make you lot do what I wanted, but to control one of my own-” Virgil clamped his mouth shut. No. Nonononono the others they- they couldn’t know. Not that.

“One of your own?” Logan’s brow furrowed. “Deceit, explain.”

Virgil slammed a hand over his own mouth. It doesn’t feel nice, does it, Deceit?

He felt a shift in the atmosphere around him, Deceit was shocked, suprised even?  
But this meant he still had some control.

He shook his head sharply in answer to Logan’s question. He wasn’t going to let Deceit answer.

To his dismay, he pulled his own hand back down. “Sorry about that. Virgil’s starting to wake up again, so I must bid you all a fond farewell. Logan, Patton- Roman.” His voice came out as a gasp, as if someone was fighting him, hands around his neck. “It’s been a pleasure.”

He closed his eyes, and suddenly Virgil felt lighter. In control again. He was enveloped in warmth, and his shoulder felt wet. Tears?

“Oh, kiddo.” Patton whispered, holding him tightly as if Deceit was going to come and snatch him away again. He opened his eyes to see three relieved faces, all crowding round him.  
“Virgil?” The voice came from Logan. “Are you alright?”

It was the same question as before. Virgil knew, this was a test.

“No,” he glady admitted with sigh, happy to be in control of his words once again. “That was fucking awful.” Virgil sensed the questioning stares, and continued. “I could hear and see everything, but I couldn’t speak or move on my own. Every word that left my lips- that was him. Deceit was controlling me and- and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“But you did! Roman exclaimed, something akin to- was that pride on his face? “You were waking up, he said you were, so he had to leave. You even managed to stop him from talking about-”

He cut himself off, confusion slowly appearing on his face. “Virgil? What was Deceit talking about?”

An uncomfortable heat began to prickle at the back of his neck. Nononono- not here. Not now. He shuffled lightly on his feet, looking down to avoid the questioning stares.

“Nothing.” He managed to get the words out eventually. “It doesn’t matter.”

“He called you ‘one of his own.” Virgil froze. Shit. “Can you explain?” Logan’s gaze wasn’t accusing- only curious.

He wouldn’t judge Virgil, that would be unfair and illogical. Patton would accept him for whatever he was, he was that kind. But Roman…

He couldn’t resist a glance. The prince looked worried, his hand resting on his sword in case Deceit decided to come back. He stood behind Logan and Patton, not attempting to talk to Virgil anymore, but he could tell from his steely eyes and his jaw set in a firm line that he was still angry. Virgil knew that Roman would be even angrier if he knew the truth.

He swallowed.

“I can.” The others waited, and Virgil couldn’t help feel a little apologetic when his next words were: “But I don’t want to.”

Patton’s face crumpled slightly in dismay, and shit- he wanted to take it back, wanted to trust them. Patton didn’t deserve this.

“Verge, you can trust us, you don’t have to worry.”

“Patton is correct, Virgil. I for one will not judge you of anything that isn’t your fault.”

Patton grinned, and the hint of a smile crept up onto Logan’s face. Virgil wanted to laugh- they had reacted how he had expected them to, but he kept a straight face.

“It’s not your reactions I’m worried about.”

Roman’s gaze was on him then, and Virgil stepped forwards to meet him. He knew now that he had to tell them all. They deserved to know- Roman deserved to know.

Patton and Logan were silent, making Virgil know that all eyes were on him. His gaze fell to the floor, all of a sudden feeling out of his depth, out of place. He didn’t like pressure, but he had to get this over with.

He took a deep breath.

“Roman-”  
_“Shut up_.”

Virgil’s gaze shot up to see Roman’s eyes shining with barely unshed tears. He was biting his lip, struggling to keep it together, making Virgil confused. Why? Why was Roman crying?

“How dare you?’ The prince took a few steps forwards, standing face to face with him. Virgil didn’t realise he had spoken aloud. His eyes flashed with anger, pulling up a finger to jab into Virgil’s chest. “We’re friends, aren’t we? So why would you assume I would hate you over some dumb secret? How _dare_ you!”

“Roman,” Virgil started, trying to step back but Roman grabbed his shoulders, holding him still. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew.”

“You don’t know that! You can’t possibly know that! Stop being such a coward and tell me-”

“I’m a Dark Side!’

There was a second of stunned silence, then Roman’s grip on his shoulders tightened, destroying any idea of escape.

“What?” His voice was weak, disbelieving.

“I am a Dark Side,’ Virgil repeated, before pausing.

Fuck it. “I’m _yours_.”

He was frozen in place, caught in the grip of Roman who didn’t seem like he’d be letting go of Virgil anytime soon. His eyes were wide, running with questions that Virgil didn’t enjoy the prospect of answering.

_So you’ve been against me this whole time?_

_Plotting against me in secret?  
_

_When?_

_When were you ever going to to tell me?_

And those were just the questions Virgil could bare to think about.

Logan stepped forwards, resting a gentle hand on Roman’s.

“Come on, Roman. Let him go.”

The prince gave no sign of hearing what Logan had said, pulling Virgil even closer to stand eye to eye. The entire room was silent, and Virgil waited with bated breath.

“You’re… my dark side?”

“ _Yes_.” He answered too quickly, nodding. “Yes, Roman. I know you got over the fact that we clash, but this- this is _worse_. I was made to oppose you, Roman. I don’t want it to be that way, but it is.”

“If you think…” Roman took a shuddering breath. “If you think I give a _fuck_ about that then you’re an idiot.”

Patton winced. “Roman…”

“No! You have to know, Virgil. You have to know by now that I care. I fucking _care_ about you.”

The grip on Virgil’s shoulders tightened further, but Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to try and run anymore. “You’ve been there! You’ve seen me trying! So- so why…” His tears were falling freely now as he looked away from Virgil, down to the ground. ” _Why_ won’t you trust me?”

Shit. He was such an idiot, shitshitshit.

“ _Roman_.” The one word brought the prince’s face back up to meet his, eyes ablaze and refuelled with new anger, but Virgil looked down.

“ _Shut up_ , Virgil-”  
“No! Listen Roman, I was wrong. You were right and I was wrong.” He finally dared to meet Roman’s gaze, eyes still containing anger, but now confusion as well, and perhaps even a little hope.

“I was stupid, and I should have trusted you. I should have known that you wouldn’t hate me- none of you would, but I couldn’t help but come to the worst conclusion that- that you would want me gone.”

Now he was crying. God, they were both two sappy idiots, weren’t they?

“No, Virgil.” Roman’s eyes were burning. “Never. I would _never_.”

‘ _But he did once. That’s how it was before, so what’s stopping him from changing his mind?_ ’

Deceit’s words came out of nowhere, tangling themselves up in his mind- and holding fast. They repeated over and over like some kind of mantra, whispering softly into his ears, causing uncertainty to settle deep inside his chest. He _hated_ it. Hated this feeling Deceit never failed to deliver.

‘ _Nothing, Virgil. Nothing_.’

Stop it. Please. Please, Deceit…

‘ _Why? Sometimes you want it to be true, I know you do. Sometimes you want to believe it because being alone again might be easier than this never ending doubt._ ’

Arms wrapped around him fiercely, and Virgil snapped out of his thoughts, taking a deep breath. Not today, you fucking asshole.

“ _Please_ , Virgil.” Roman breathed out, breath hot against Virgil’s neck, eyes red and begging. “Trust us. Trust _me_.”

“Alright, Roman.” Virgil snaked his arms around the prince in front of him, returning the hug just as tightly. Tears were falling freely from both boys, but neither could find it in themselves to care.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”


End file.
